


A Deal for the Devil

by Chlucifiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlucifiction/pseuds/Chlucifiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is tired of saying no. What will happen when she offers the Devil a deal? (Picks up at Lucifer's Re-Birthday Party, and takes its own story from there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A costume party. Of course it would be a costume party. Trust Lucifer to not throw a plain old birthday party. Although the image of Lucifer Morningstar with a party hat on and surrounded by balloons was making Chloe chuckle. She was wandering around a costume shop trying to find something to wear when she saw them, pinned on the wall behind the cash register. They were perfect, and she had the perfect dress to go with them, just sitting in her closet gathering dust.

So now here she was. Outside Lux, deciding if this was a good idea. It wasn’t, she knew that, but something else was urging her to go into the club. She had come to the decision that morning. She’d received the reminder text from Lucifer about his party tonight, just as Dan sauntered up to her desk asking about her plans for the night. During yet another heated discussion with her ex, she made the decision. After confirming with Dan that he had Trixie for the entire weekend, she had finished her paperwork like a woman on a mission. Her afternoon was spent getting ready, because not only had she decided she was attending his party, Chloe had every intention of sleeping with Lucifer tonight.

In the short time she’d known him, Lucifer had somehow managed to get under her skin more than anyone she’d ever met. She found herself constantly thinking about him. At first it was in an infuriating way, just the thought of him made her see red, but somewhere along the way thoughts of him had turned rather x-rated. Lying in her bed at night, she would start replaying her day in her mind and find herself focusing on Lucifer, while her hand slid under the waist of her underwear. How well his suit fitted him, how sexy his ass was when he leaned over to take a closer look at something, how hot he looked when he rolled his sleeves up at the end of the day, and that cheeky smile he gave her when he hinted at how good they would be togeth.... ahhhh. He could always make her come. Like no other fantasy she had ever had and she was tired of saying ‘no’. Why shouldn’t she give in? Because they were friends, and sex would ruin that. But what if they agreed that it wouldn’t? What if she made a deal?

Chloe took a deep breath and walked towards the door of Lux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucifer was sitting at his piano when he felt it. He’d always felt it around her. He paused playing, closed his eyes and let it wash over him for a moment. It always started in his chest, a warm tingling sensation, and then it would slowly spread throughout his body, until he felt a warm glow all over. He looked up towards the stairs of his club and saw her. He stopped breathing.

He started at her strappy heeled feet and let his gaze wonder up her long, oh so long, exposed legs. She knew he was a leg man and, sweet Father above, was she displaying those pins like no one’s business! Her tight little dress began just under her ass, clinging to her smooth womanly curves up over her breasts. The cut of the top displayed cleavage he wasn’t aware she had. Her hair was elegantly braided around the top, like a crown, with the rest flowing down her back. But this wasn’t what was holding his attention. Although the detective was dressed rather provocatively, her dress was snow white, as were the angel wings strapped to her back, spreading out behind her. 

Chloe saw him as she began to descend the stairs, gifted him the most glorious smile he’d ever seen on her. That smile made her glow more than any angel Lucifer had ever encountered. She continued down the stairs and made her way towards him, not noticing the gaping stares from the other men in the club. Lucifer rose from his seat and stood beside the piano as she reached him. His hand flew onto the piano for support as he felt his knees give a little at her uncharacteristic smile. His heart was thumping so hard he was sure she heard it, and it took everything he had to plaster his regular suave demeanor across his face.

“Detective, you look ravishing! I knew there was a temptress hidden within. Shame on you for hiding her from me.” He drawled, giving her his trademark smirk.  
He watched Chloe duck her head and smile shyly. You can do this Detective. Play with me.

“Well, what can I say? She only comes out for special occasions.” She raised her head and smirked back at him, placing a hand on the piano near his. Lucifer’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, before he lowered them darkly and gave her a seductive smile. Very good Detective, he though proudly.   
“Happy Birthday Lucifer” she announced placing a gift bag in front of him on top of the piano.

Lucifer was genuinely surprised, both with Chloe’s flirting with him, and that she had given him a present. No one ever gave him presents. His face lit up like it was…well, his Birthday. Lucifer grabbed the bag and shoved his hand in, pulling out a neatly folded item of clothing. He looked puzzled at its weight and tilted his head trying to work out what it could be. Lucifer unfolded it and held it up in front of him staring for a moment. It was a bullet-proof vest, standard issue, but instead of ‘LAPD’ printed on the front it had ‘DEVIL’.

He loved it. He knew she had a wicked sense of humor in there somewhere. He turned his head from the garment to look at Chloe.  
“I’d kinda like you around for your next Birthday.” She said, grinning at him.

He put the vest down on the piano and without warning grabbed Chloe into a bear hug, lifting her feet off the floor. She had barely enough time to clutch him around the waist before he spun her around in a full revolution. He let her go and looked down at her, giving her a smile he didn’t know he was capable of. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He saw her face turn serious. “You will wear that whenever I tell you to, understand? It’s for your safety Lucifer. I can’t be worried about you all the time and do my job properl–”

“You worry about me?” He interrupted cheekily before she got too wound up. He liked flirty Chloe and he was determined to keep her tonight. After all, it was his Birthday.  
“Of course I do. How could I face Trixie if I let anything happen to you?” Slightly wounded by this comment, he rolled his eyes (a move that was usually hers) and she laughed. A carefree, eye-twinkling, genuine laugh, and he thought he’d never heard a more beautiful sound.

“Come Detective, let’s get you a drink” Lucifer stated, packing his gift back into its bag and taking it with him as he moved forward and placed his hand on the small of her back, ushering her towards the bar, enjoying the feel of her beneath his hand. “I must say, I like your choice of costume. Wings look much better on you.”

“I thought, you might appreciate it. And since I couldn’t help you find your wings, I figured… you could have mine… later.” 

Lucifer stopped mid stride. Did she just…? Is she suggesting…?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe turned around to face him, when she noticed Lucifer was no longer walking with her. He stared at her with a look she’d never seen on him before: uncertainty. “Lucifer?”

“Don’t tease me now darling.” He kept eye contact as he slowly made his way towards her. “Are you finally taking me up on my offer?”

Chloe tried not to blush, but alas, she felt the blood rushing into her face as she shrugged a shoulder. “Perhaps.”

Lucifer took another step towards her so their chests were almost touching and Chloe had to tilt her head right back to look at his face. He slowly bent his head down, his eyes searching hers asking for permission. As an answer, Chloe snaked her hands up his chest and clutched onto his jacket lapels pulling him down to her. She heard him sigh as he brought his lips towards her own –

“LUCIFER!”

Lucifer groaned and squeezed his eyes shut before lifting his head to the intruder. “What is it Maze?” To Chloe it sounded as though it took everything he had not to reach out and strangle his bartender. Or whatever she was. Chloe still wasn’t quite sure what their relationship was, or even if she wanted to know.

“A phone call for you. Sounded urgent.” Maze smirked at them before she abruptly turned and strutted back towards the bar.

“I’m sure it is.” Mumbled Lucifer as he looked apologetically down at Chloe. “Hold that thought love, I’ll be right back.” With that he stormed off, taking his gift with him.

Chloe continued her walk to the bar, taking the journey to breathe deeply to calm herself down. Wouldn’t be a good idea to jump him in the middle of a busy club. She reached the bar and ordered a shot, which she downed straight away, followed by a drink for herself to sip on. She decided on a grown up drink, in a proper glass. Not beer…from a bottle. Not with this dress. With her drink in hand, Chloe turned around and surveyed the crowd, leaning her elbows back on the bar. It was quite busy, not that she wasn’t expecting it to be. It was Lucifer’s Birthday party after all. She took in some of the costumes, noting several other angels, whose wings were not as nice as hers. She was so focused on the crowd, that she didn’t notice the man approach her.

“Hi. Haven’t seen you here before. First time?”

Chloe turned towards the stranger to answer. He was a good looking guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, about her height, seemed nice enough. “Not really, I’m friends with the owner. I tend to come here during daylight hours.”

The guy smiled at her and nodded his head. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“No need. The lady is taken care of, so off you pop.” Chloe felt Lucifer come up behind her and place a hand on her hip. She’d be lying if she said that didn’t thrill her just a little bit. She smiled at the stranger as he turned and left them.

“He was just being friendly Lucifer.” She turned to look at him front on, brushing him slightly with the tips of her wings, and taking a sip of her drink. While she’d turned he had drawn himself up to his full height and had placed both hands on her hips, sending tingles up her sides.

“No Detective, he was trying to get into your nickers. A job that is already taken, if I may be so bold.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and gave her his panty-dropping grin. Chloe would have laughed normally, but not tonight. Tonight she wanted in, and every innuendo or salacious suggestion from him was like feeding a fire.

Chloe began to feel bold. “Too bad I’m not wearing any.” She took another sip of her drink and stared at him over the rim of her glass. Lucifer’s eyes seemed to take on a glazed appearance, adding to Chloe’s growing confidence.

“Oh we are being naughty tonight, aren’t we? Lucifer likes.” He gave her a predatory grin and turned his head towards the bar.

With a glance at Maze, two shots appeared in front of them. Lucifer took them and handed one to her. Before he could drink she raised her glass to him in a toast. “Here’s to another trip around the sun.” He gave her a slightly quizzical look before they both drank and slammed their empty glasses on the bar.

Whether it was the alcohol from her shots kicking in, the song that had just started playing or just the sexual tension between the two of them, she wasn’t sure, but Chloe felt the urge to dance. She drained the last of her grown up drink, put the glass on the bar and grabbed his hand.

“Let’s dance!” She called back to him as she dragged a stunned Lucifer onto the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

‘Surprised’ did not cover what Lucifer was feeling tonight. What had happened to his Detective? This was not the woman he worked with every day – Thank Father! He was loving this side of Chloe more and more. He let her drag him onto the dance floor and watched as she began swiveling and bumping her hips to the music. He would’ve been content to just watch her dance, but he’d seen the looks she’d been getting since she’d entered his club, and there was no way he was letting anyone else near her. As she turned and raised her arms up to the music, Lucifer stepped up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist to draw her back into him. She began grinding into him and he groaned. He was the King of Hell and he knew torture. Having Chloe grind into his growing erection in the middle of his dance floor, was torture.

Chloe’s arms lowered around his neck, drawing his head down to her, and giving him a view of her cleavage that he found very enjoyable. He bent his head further forward and breathed on her neck, enjoying her shiver at his actions. He switched sides and kissed her exposed skin. She moaned and leaned back into him, grinding her ass harder against him. A devilish smile spread across his face. Once again he bent his head, this time choosing that particular spot where her neck met her shoulder and lightly bit down. Chloe’s reaction was better than he could have imagined. She gasped and moaned and then her knees gave out. He had to catch her before she fell to the floor. Lucifer held her tightly up against him as she regained her feet. She turned around in his arms and stared up at him.

Chloe had beautiful eyes, so clear and blue, like she could see right into him. The thought unsettled him slightly. What if she looked and didn’t like what she found? Would she run from him? He was jerked out of these thoughts by her hands sliding around his neck and pulling his head down. Damned if he was going to miss his chance again, Lucifer dropped his head down and met her lips with his own, applying a gentle pressure.

Lucifer had never really liked kissing. He’d did it because it was an expected part of sex for humans. But he tried to avoid it wherever possible. It did nothing for him. In fact, he found it rather distasteful, since most people kissed like they were an excited Labrador. The thought of kissing Chloe, however, was rather appealing and now that the moment finally arrived, he found that he actually quite liked it. Little shocks were currently running through his body, urging him to seek more.

Chloe parted her lips and Lucifer took the opportunity to nip her bottom lip. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and caressed her. He was being gentle, you never knew when Chloe Decker would pull away and end it. Lucifer tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against him, making sure she felt his growing hardness. She whimpered and he deepened the kiss, licking and sucking her tongue in a way that made her clutch onto him harder. His lungs began to burn with the need for air as he felt her begin to pull her head back from his, but he refused to lose all contact. He bent his forehead against hers, both of them panting and gulping oxygen.

“I have a deal for you.” She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It took almost every ounce of strength she had to pull back from his kiss. _Holy shit he was good at that!_ Chloe thought she might come just from kissing him, a theory she was sure Lucifer would like to test out.

She had whispered the words to him, knowing that he would hear, even over the loud music of the club. “Lucifer?” Chloe was beginning to feel a bit self-conscious under his unwavering gaze. But she had to get this out. She had to tell him her terms before things went too far.

“A deal?” Lucifer was giving her a perplexed look. He took her hand in his and pulled her off the dancefloor, into a darkened corner of the club. He turned to face her and gently pushed her back into the wall, his body standing firmly against her. “Go on Detective.” His dark eyes bored into hers.

“Well… uhh…” Chloe was beginning to lose her nerve and couldn’t look at him. She turned her head away, trying to regain her composure. Lucifer noticed and dropped his head to kiss her neck again. It’s what she needed. She sagged against him and sank back into the wave of lust he was inducing. Before she knew it, Chloe was panting with want. “We can... have sex… just this once, but… then we go… back to the… way we were.”

Lucifer ceased his ministrations and pulled his head back to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe continued on with her proposition, knowing the hard part was out of the way. “In the morning we go back to being partners.” She paused and took a deep breath. “I can’t just be another name on your long list. I like having you as my friend Lucifer.” She looked up at his face, trying to read what he was thinking, in the ever increasing silence between them.

“No.” He stopped, to make sure she was listening to him. “We _will_ have sex Detective, but it won’t be once. I want… more.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. He was always bragging about his stamina, but it looked like she was going to see, first hand, if he could live up to the hype. How could she refuse? He was adding to the deal. She’d be an idiot not to accept. Chloe stuck her hand out for him to shake on it. “Deal.”

Lucifer’s smile grew slightly predatory as he took her hand and shook on their deal. “Excellent. Shall we get to it then, my dear?”

Using the hand he was still holding, Lucifer pulled her body to his and kissed her to ‘seal the deal’. He dropped her hand and cupped her face, tilting her head to just the right angle to sink into his kiss. He was doing it again. His mouth making love to hers in such a way that she was sure she was going to explode any minute. She gave a small whine when he pulled away, and he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“Patience Detective. We have all night.” He took her hand and led her to his private elevator and pulled her inside. He pushed her up against the wall to resume their fiery kiss. His hands slid down her sides, reaching her ass and lifting her. Chloe wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles together to pull him closer to her. He grunted and pushed her further into the wall to take her weight, leaving his hands free to roam her body again, igniting her skin with his touch.

The elevator doors opened and without missing a beat he cupped his hands under her ass and carried her into his penthouse. He reached the piano, sat her on top and knelt down, removed her shoes, holding her left leg up by her calf. He began kissing his way up her leg and Chloe had never felt so seduced in her life. His other hand was slowly sliding up and down her right leg, reaching higher and higher to the hem of her very short dress. “You have incredible legs Detective. You should show them off more often.” He had reached her thigh, and Chloe began to tremble with anticipation.

“I’m not sure it would go down well at the precinct.” She answered breathily.

“Oh, I beg to differ. It would certainly motivate me.” Lucifer had reached the top of her thigh and was looking up at her as he began to peel the edge of her dress up. Chloe watched his face as he realised she hadn’t been lying. She wasn’t wearing underwear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucifer breathed onto her exposed flesh, and grinned when her body shuddered. She let herself fall backwards onto the piano. He teased her, his mouth everywhere but where she wanted him most, and revelling in every moan and gasp she offered him. He was desperate to taste her. He linked an arm under each of her legs and slid her ass to the edge of the black gloss surface. Pulling her legs up onto his shoulders, he dipped his head back down to her and licked in one long stroke. Chloe gasped and arched her back off the piano, her arms flung out to her sides. He spread his hands over her stomach and hips, holding her down as he moved his tongue to her clit, sucking and nipping her tight bud, watching her squirm under his attentions. He slid his hand from her hip and placed a finger at her entrance, testing her readiness. She was slick and hot as he swirled his finger deeper inside her, searching for her sweet spot. She gave a jerk when he found it and he purred as he inserted a second finger. Chloe was falling to pieces and he felt elated. He continued stroking and sucking her until he could feel it building. Her insides clamped down on his fingers as she arched again and her whole body froze. She had been panting his name and gasping for air, but now she was silent as her orgasm took her. Continuing to push her over the edge, he replaced his tongue with his thumb so he could stand up and watch her. Her body was arching up to him, arms stretched wide, wings fanned out under her and her blonde hair splayed out like a halo around her head. He savoured the moment, burning it into his memory. Lucifer had thought she was stunning before, but how she looked now, glowing with pleasure, she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen in his long, long life. He felt the warm rush of liquid coat his hand and slowed his pace to a stop. She fluttered open her eyes to see him watching her.

“That was… wow…” She breathed. A lazy grin beginning to form on her face.

He gave a small chuckle. “That was just an appetiser darling.” He smacked a kiss on her thigh and held his hands out to her, helping her to sit up. “As much as I love these on you, I think it’s time we retired them for the evening.” Lucifer reached around behind her and gently unhooked the wings from her dress. He placed them on the piano and wrapped her legs around him, picking her up to carry her to his bed.

He laid her down on the bed and stepped back, slid off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and toed out of his shoes and socks. Chloe raised herself up onto her elbows to watch him. Lucifer removed his shirt, unbuckled his belt and bent to take off his pants and boxers, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. He was aware that while she didn’t succumb to his charm, she _was_ attracted to him. He’d seen it. Chloe’s eyes never lied, and the more time he spent with her, the better he was becoming at reading her.

She was squirming by the time he stood up, completely naked before her. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over her and he bent his head to kiss her again. She moaned and collapsed under him, raising her arms to wrap around his neck. Lucifer slid an arm under her back and lifted her so she was sitting upright. He continued kissing her as he unzipped her dress and pulled it down to expose her bare breasts to him. He took one in his hand and massaged it, using his thumb to coax her nipple to stand to attention. Chloe groaned and threw her head back. Lucifer bowed his head lower to kiss his way down her chest. He gently lowered her back onto the bed, moving to pull her dress down her legs and threw it onto the floor.

Once again, Lucifer stopped breathing. Twice in one night, she’d managed to seize the air from his lungs. Naked on his bed, flushed from a recent orgasm, she was looking up expectantly at him, trusting him. The warm tingling feeling he always had around her seemed to get stronger and he rubbed his chest. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, her hips, the under-side of her breast. He used his mouth to show her how a woman like her should be worshipped.

When Chloe began to wriggle impatiently beneath him, he travelled up to take her lips again in a deep kiss. Lucifer moved his body to rest between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He placed the tip of his cock inside her, moving in and out slowly at first, before plunging all the way in, sinking to the hilt inside her. Chloe gasped at being impaled and screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back. He stayed where he was, allowing her body time to adjust to his size, while he kissed her neck. His body began to quiver with the need to continue when he felt Chloe tighten her legs around him, adjusting her hips to pull him in deeper. Lucifer groaned at the feeling and began to move, sliding out and in. She was so hot and tight, and the feelings she caused in him seemed to amplify when they were joined.

Lucifer rose up and took his weight on his outstretched arms, tilting the angle of his pelvis. Chloe moaned and clutched onto his forearms, digging her nails into his skin, eliciting a hiss from him. He loved being the one drawing this out of her, he didn’t care if she clawed the skin right off him, as long as she was screaming with pleasure while she did it. He could feel her muscles clenching down on his cock, and he knew she was close. “That’s it love. Scream my name. Come for me Chloe.” He growled at her.

“Lucif – ahh! – LUCIFER!” She screamed as she reached her peak.

Seeing Chloe come undone beneath him and hearing his name on her lips threw him over the precipice. Lucifer threw his head back and roared as he came.

Breathless, he lowered himself and rolled to her side. They both lay there trying to catch their breath. Lucifer turned his head to look at her. _Why is it every time he decided she couldn’t look more beautiful, she’d go and raise the bar?_ Surely this was it though: naked, in his bed, hair wildly tangled on his pillow, post orgasmic glow. This had to be it.

“I _told_ you it would be good.” Lucifer rolled onto his side to face her and propped his head up on his hand.

“Yeah… you did. But that was better than ‘good’ Lucifer. I’ve never… That was…” She trailed off and shivered, her body beginning to cool. He wrapped an arm over her waist and pulled her body into his to warm her. Chloe tucked her head under his chin and cuddled into him. He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

“You could never be another name on a list Chloe.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat at his words and there was a tingle down her spine when he said her name. _Don’t get your hopes up._ She kept telling herself in the hopes that it would eventually sink in. She hadn’t expected Lucifer to be a cuddler. But then, she really didn’t know all that much about him. She would have to change that, starting now. Chloe moved her hand around Lucifer’s waist to lay her hand on his back, when he grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. She blinked, and then remembered his scars. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t think on it darling.” He kissed her forehead, sat up and leant over to pull up the covers. That’s when she saw them again. Two very large, ragged scars running down his back. Chloe’s eyes began to tear at the thought of him in so much pain. They were so big it’s a wonder he actually survived the mutilation.

He looked back at her, noting her watery eyes. “No, don’t cry love. It’s alright.” He pulled up the covers, leaned back against the pillows and hugged her into his side, her head on his chest.

“Was it awful?” Chloe placed a hand over his heart. If she ever got the chance, she would hunt down his father, rip him a new one and lock him up for the rest of his life.

He went quiet before finally answering. “It needed to be done.” She looked up at him cautiously, his gaze was far away, lost in memories. Chloe chose to move on. Lucifer obviously didn’t want to talk about it, and she had to respect that.

She moved her hand off his chest and onto his cheek, directing his head to hers, and kissed him. It wasn’t a hot, passionate kiss like their previous ones. This kiss was soft and gentle. The kind that could bring comfort and could heal old wounds.

Lucifer leaned into her kiss, winding his arms around her tightly and pushing her back onto the bed. Chloe, now mindful of his back, slid her hands around his neck, one hand gripping his hair. She cradled him between her legs and deepened their kiss, urging him to take them further. Lucifer groaned and in one swift move, sat up, resting Chloe on his lap. She lifted herself up and then lowered down onto his already hard cock, taking all of him into her. She sighed and he moaned at the feeling of their joining. Chloe began to slowly move, rising and falling, just enough to create the desired friction. Lucifer’s breathing was uneven as he kept eye contact with her. She could tell he wanted her to speed up, but he let her dictate this time. Rise and fall, rise and fall. Chloe felt his cock begin to thicken inside her, and she felt giddy with power. She pushed him back onto the bed and rode him faster, enjoying the new angle and the chance to top him. Chloe started to feel herself building to her climax. She kept up the pace, grinding her clit against Lucifer’s pelvis on the down stroke. She was climbing higher and higher.

“That’s it Chloe. Come with me.” Lucifer growled at her, gripping her hips with his hands.

At his words she shattered. Her mind exploding into a thousand pieces, seeing stars in front of her eyes. Lucifer came with her, and pulled her down to him. She lay there with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat race, trying to calm her breathing. Lucifer was running the fingertips of one hand up and down her back.

“I never expected you to be a cuddler.” She murmured.

“Mmm… I’m not… usually.” He sounded a bit surprised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Can you die from too many orgasms?_ Chloe moved slightly and felt every muscle in her body protest. Lucifer may call himself the Devil, but she was pretty sure he was actually a god. One that specialised in sex. Their night together had turned out to be the best sexual experience of her life. She hadn’t known it was possible to have that many orgasms in such a short space of time. Lucifer had played her body like she was his piano, always the right note at the right time. In one night he’d managed to find out things about her body that _she_ didn’t even know. Like when he bit her in that spot where her neck and her shoulder met, it went straight to her nether regions and soaked her underwear. And when he did it as she came? _Holy Hell!_ She was pretty sure her shoulders would be covered in bite marks, but she couldn’t care less.

But the night hadn’t just been about great sex. They’d talked and learnt a lot about each other. She felt like they’d bridged a huge gap between them, like there were no more secrets to hide. It was quite a feeling, having someone know everything about you. Chloe thought she had had that with Dan, after all, he _was_ her husband. But she hadn’t. She had it with Lucifer. The Devil.

After waking up from a short bout of sleep, Chloe had questioned Lucifer about _his_ sleeping habits.

“I don’t need sleep” He’d replied.

“What? C’mon, everyone needs to sleep Lucifer, it’s a necessity.”

“For humans, yes. But I’m not mortal. I rest, but it’s not the way you do. How did you think I could keep going all night long?” He scoffed.

“I… hadn’t… thought about it. I guess…” Chloe was beginning to wish she hadn’t asked.

Lucifer sighed. “You’re still having trouble accepting I’m the Devil aren’t you?”

“Ugh, not this again.” Chloe threw herself back onto the bed.

“I can show you if you like.” That got her attention. She could hear him moving towards her. She sat up and looked at him, squinting her eyes suspiciously. “Not the whole deal mind you. I like you sane, and not in the loony bin. But I can give you a little… demonstration.” He looked at her expectantly.

“All right then. Go on.” Chloe crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him.

Lucifer calmly sat opposite her on the bed and unfolded her arms, taking her hands in his. “No matter what you see or feel, I need you to remember that it’s me. The Lucifer you know. Can you do that?” He looked worried. Which worried Chloe.

“Um… Ok…”

Lucifer cleared his throat and closed his eyes. Chloe began to feel heat radiating off him. He was always warm but this was something else. When he opened his eyes, she saw fire in his irises. She gasped and drew back away from him, frightened. Lucifer blinked and his eyes were back to their regular warm brown. He held his hand out to her. “It’s alright. You’re safe.”

Chloe blinked and looked from his eyes to his hand and back again. _He’s the Devil._ She began to remember all the weird shit she’d seen since Lucifer strutted into her life and felt herself start to panic. But as she looked back up into his face, other memories of him began taking over. How he’d thrown himself in front of bullets for her, and was there when she woke up in hospital. How he’d defended her time and time again. His warm smiles and generosity to her. How he always had her back and made her feel not so alone.

She calmed, her heart slowing down from its rapid pace, and reached out to take his hand. Lucifer sighed in relief as he pulled her into his arms. “You really are him, aren’t you?” She couldn’t deny that it scared her. But Chloe knew evil. She saw it almost every day in her job and Lucifer wasn’t evil.

“Yes.” He stroked her back in reassuring circles to calm her.

“Do it again.”

“What?”

“I want to see it again. I know what to expect this time.” Chloe scrambled up and faced him. Not a hint of fear on her face. She could be brave. She could show him that she would accept him no matter what.

Lucifer closed his eyes again, and, just as before, when he opened them Chloe saw fire.

“What is it?” She asked him, fascinated by it as she moved in for a closer look.

“Hellfire. Keeps me warm and toasty.” He joked as he watched her face get closer to his. He blinked and the fire was gone, but Chloe’s head remained where it stopped. “Having fun there Detective?” He grinned.

“Mmm… You know, once you get used to it, it’s not so scary.” She gave him a smirk and quick kiss before settling back against the pillows.

It had been a revelation, but strangely enough, Chloe found that once she’d accepted that he was, in fact, the Devil, she felt a calmness come over her.

And now it was morning, Chloe thought as she lifted her head to look at the clock: 5:10. Almost sunrise. She felt both relieved and disappointed. Part of her wanted the night to never end, but the majority of her body was begging for a hot bath and respite from the night’s activities. She decided sleep a little longer and snuggled back into the warmth of her bed partner, who draped one arm over her belly and slid the other under her pillow. As she wriggled back into his body, Chloe felt his hardness prodding into her back. _Again? What vitamins does he take?_

“It’s not yet sunrise. The night isn’t yet over.” He murmured into her ear in that deep sexy voice of his. He nuzzled the back of her neck as he brought his hand between her legs to test her wetness, before slipping his cock inside her. She groaned at the contact and Lucifer pulled her closer to his body. Chloe raised one arm to grip his hair and the other linked her fingers with his under her pillow. They rocked together as the pressure built between them. Chloe felt him rumble in his chest as he began picking up speed, urging them on until her vision began to blur. She came as hard as she had each time throughout the night and brought Lucifer along with her.

As they calmed, he slipped out of her with a grunt, and she turned over to face him. She squealed as Lucifer maneuvered a turn that had Chloe on her back and him above her. He held his weight on his elbows beside her head and looked down at her with a slightly pleading look “Stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Chloe accepted the 'Devil' thing really quickly. I didn't want to drag it out. I think she's always known it and was just waiting for proof from him, and now she has it, it's easily acceptable. Sorry if this bothers you. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He’d been staring at the ceiling when he’d felt her begin to stir. He’d been thinking back over the last five years, about all the lovers he’d brought to his bed. Lucifer turned his head to look at her. She had her back to him, the sheet covering her from her hip down. He traced the contour of her shape with his eyes. He’d thought that once they’d had sex, his fascination with her would be over. But it seemed, the more they did it, the more he wanted. His craving for her never being satisfied. He could never go back to what he was before, knowing what he would be missing out on. Staring at her naked back, he admitted to himself what he had long suspected about his feelings for Chloe Decker: he loved her.

Lucifer had heard himself ask her to stay, and was as shocked as she was.

“Lucifer, I…” She faltered, and his heart sank a little.

“Yes… Of course Detective.” Wanting to distance himself, he started to remove from her, when she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him down.

“After everything we’ve…” She cleared her throat. “When it’s just you and me, call me Chloe.” She pressed her mouth to his and waited for him to react.

Lucifer felt his resolve melting and deepened their kiss, holding onto her for just a bit longer. He slowly lifted his head from hers and watched the rising sun cast its light on her face. Her cheeks were flushed from pleasure and her eyes were shining up at him. Of all his Father’s creations, he was sure she must be His greatest triumph.

He lifted himself up, moving away from her to sit up on the bed. She followed his lead and sat opposite him, pulling the sheet up to cover her. He thought that move a little redundant now, but let her have her modesty. “So, what shall we do today?”

“Ugh, I think I need a long soak in a hot bath, before anything else.” She was trying to stretch some of her muscles, that were no doubt, protesting. He should feel bad about that. He should, but he didn’t.

“Well that can certainly be arranged.” Lucifer leapt up, walked into his bathroom and began running the water in his bath. He added bubbles and pulled out a couple of big fluffy towels, laying them on the vanity. He returned to the bed to find Chloe looking blankly up at him.

“I didn’t mean… I can go home for a bath Lucifer.”

“Nonsense. Trust me love. Once you’ve been in my bath, you’ll be begging me to let you bathe here every day.” He gave her one of his trademark smirks and Chloe giggled at him, followed by a delicious blush climbing up her face. Without warning, Lucifer swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom, setting her on her feet in front of the giant tub.

“Holy crap! Lucifer this is a swimming pool! You have a swimming pool in your bathroom?” Chloe’s enthusiasm made him grin.

“I like luxury Chloe. Nothing wrong with having nice things.” He liked using her name and liked the way she reacted to it. He made a mental point of using it more often. “Now. In you go.” He picked up her hand to help her into the bath. She sat down and immediately the hot water made her groan in a way that had his cock twitching with memories of last night. Images of her writhing beneath him flooded his mind, and he had to clear his throat.

He stepped into the shower and briskly washed himself before stepping out, and grabbing a towel to dry off. He turned to see Chloe watching him, her eyelids hooded and her lips pursed. He gave a quiet chuckle.

“You enjoy your soak while I make us some breakfast.” He didn’t wait for her response, turning to give her a nice view of his ass as he walked to his closet to get dressed.

Lucifer threw himself into cooking her breakfast. Once it was ready to eat, he ventured back into his bedroom to look for her. He found Chloe in his walk-in closet. She was standing there, naked, hands on hips, staring at his clothes. He folded his arms and leant against the doorframe, tilted his head and let himself drink in the sight of her. When she turned around, she jumped a little, obviously not noticing he’d been there a while. He smirked and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I was just… trying to find something to wear…” She trailed off, blushing as she suddenly realised that she was naked, and noticing that he was not.

“Help yourself darling. Breakfast is ready.” He left her to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chloe took a light blue shirt off the rack and put it on. She rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and tied it around the waist with one of his belts. Luckily his shirt was long enough on her that it made for a perfectly acceptable dress.

The size of his closet dumb-founded her, it had to be bigger than her entire bedroom. She left her feet bare and walked out of the bedroom looking for Lucifer. She found him, and their breakfast, on the balcony. He glanced up from the newspaper he was reading and did a double-take when he realised how she’d appropriated his shirt and belt. “Very nice. I don’t think my shirt has ever looked so good.” He sipped his coffee as she approached and plonked herself in the chair opposite him.

“I didn’t want to wear last night’s dress. You know ‘walk of shame’ and all that. I’ll wash it and return it to you.” Chloe dug into her food and couldn’t help the sound she made. _Damn he was a good cook. And lover. Was there anything he wasn’t good at?_

“I prefer ’stride of pride’ if you don’t mind. I will not have you feel such a useless emotion as shame over what we did together. And as for the shirt, I have plenty. Seems I’ve needed to up my stock since I met you.” He gave her a disapproving look before he folded up his paper, placed it on the table and began eating.

When they had finished, Chloe began to feel a little awkward. _She should leave now. Before things got weird. He’d said he wanted ‘more’, but what did Lucifer consider ‘more’ to be?_ She started to rise from her chair when Lucifer jumped up to pull it out for her. “Did you drive here last night?”

“No, I caught a cab. Why?”

“Good, that means I will have to drive you home.” He seemed quite happy at the chance of driving her. Maybe because he was always complaining about her driving.

“You don’t have to Lucifer, I’m sure you have things to –”

“Nope, free as a bird, Chloe.” His voice had dropped when he said her name and she shivered. She couldn’t help it. It made her think about their night together and she suddenly found herself feeling quite hot.

“Uh… Ok then.” They walked back to the bedroom to retrieve what little she’d brought with her and put on her shoes. She’d been reckless actually. Hadn’t brought ID, cash, or anything, knowing that she’d be safe with Lucifer, and any tab she ran up she could pay later. As they walked past his piano on the way to the elevator, he went to grab her wings. “No. I told you. They’re yours now. For the ones you lost.”

He gently placed them back on the piano with a small smile that Chloe could see he was trying to hide.

As they rode the elevator down, Chloe glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He continued to look at the doors and sighed. “What is it Chloe?”

“Do it again.”

He looked puzzled for a moment before he understood what she was asking, and then turned on her, his eyes flaming. She stared into them until the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He turned and began walking towards his car, Chloe following him.

“You’re not going to run screaming into the hills on me are you?” Lucifer asked as they made their way into the Saturday morning traffic. He sounded like his confident self, but Chloe knew him better now. He was worried.

“Of course not. You get bad rap Lucifer, but I see you. You’re the scapegoat for when people won’t take responsibility for their own actions. You don’t force people to do bad things, you just punish them when they do. I’ve seen evil, and you’re not it.” She’d tried to sound calm and understanding to reassure him, but as she went on, she had become annoyed and angry at all the people who had blamed Lucifer for their actions. Chloe had meant every word and could only hope Lucifer had listened to her.

When she looked up at him, she noticed that his eyes had softened as he continued to look straight ahead at the road. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Chloe placed her hand on his knee and turned her head to look away from him. She wanted to give him a moment of privacy, but reassure him that she supported him.

The rest of the drive was silent until he pulled up in front of her house. Lucifer killed the engine and got out to open her door. She smiled at him and led the way to her front door. She picked out the hide-a-key and went to unlock the door when she turned to him. “All the times you’ve broken in here, were you using the key, or…?”

Lucifer laughed and folded his arms. “I’ll never tell.”

Before Chloe could open the door, Lucifer stopped her with a hand on her arm. “So, dinner then?”

She looked up at him with wide eyes. _What was he asking of her?_ “Are you… asking me on a date?”

Lucifer gave her an exasperated look, before his face slid into his favourite cheeky demeanor. “Really darling, do keep up. I told you I wanted more. We made a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice Needed - I'm thinking of ending the story here. I have written more, but I think it gets kind of sappy!! I thought of maybe posting the other chapters as a second story (can be read as a stand alone or in conjunction with this one) - thoughts????  
> Thank you soooo much for the kind comments, they've encouraged me a great deal. I've always wanted to write, but was never brave enough. :)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer so please be kind :). Suggestions and constructive criticisms welcome.


End file.
